Treble-Blocked
by Millie55
Summary: "I have a feeling that we should kiss..." – "I sometimes have a feeling like I could do crystal meth, but then I think...mmm, better not." Bumper was used to getting his way; he was a stranger to rejection. How Bumper's struggle to "treble-bone" Fat Amy was lost. Bumper/Fat Amy. One-Shot.


**Hey Everyone! I have to been swallowed up by the Acha-awesome-ness of Pitch Perfect and have decided to take a stab at a, Amy/Bumper one-shot because the two of them are just hilarious! I tried to get the events in the right order from memory because I could not pop in my copy of the movie at the time. Hope you guys enjoy!**

**~Millie**

* * *

**Initiation Night;**

Bumper stands in a slight shock as he glances down at the Australian freshman who stands as his side. She had her blond hair up in her "Jewish Orthodox" ponytail; it sits on the top of her head and her lips remind him of the pink frosting on a cupcake. He judged her to be the 'easiest' girl on campus because of her large size but even she had turned him down. She had pretty much said she'd rather do meth than kiss him. She was going to be hard Barden Bella to nail but he was determined. He wasn't sure what it was about Fat Amy but he liked her, maybe a little too much.

**Regionals; **

The guys were in a rush, they had beaten out the Barden Bella's for the top spot and they were now on their way to the ICCA Semi-Finals! The guys rushed out the auditorium 'whoops' and cheers of celebration escaping their mouths. They become distracted by a group of four middle-aged men trying to sing accapella in the lobby. The group walks over to him, Bumper carrying his usual swagger as he approaches the leader of the group. "Fight me!" The guy practically begs and Bumper looks around his nose wrinkled slightly.

"I would, but I pulled a quad..." Bumper trailed off as he lifted his arm up and rubbed his rib cage. As Bumper coward away the fight jumped into action. The smallest of the middle-aged men went after new Treblemaker Jesse who wanted nothing to do with the fight.

"The kraken has been unleashed!" Bumper's ears are filled with the Tasmanian beauty Fat Amy and she makes her way down the steps and heads towards the guy who is going after Jesse. After Beca send the guy a punch to the face Amy jumps in by kicking him in the balls. This turns Bumper on greatly. SMASH! After a failed attempt by Amy to take the trophy and shove it up the guy's ass the trophy breaks the majority of it breaks a nearby window. The acappella groups scatter in every direction. Bumper takes it upon himself to tail after Fat Amy.

For a fat girl she could really run when she wanted to. Bumper trailed her down to a cafeteria where they both laughed breathlessly. "I should have done the cardio." Amy groans slightly as she notices who tailed her to the cafeteria. "What do you want _Bumper_?" She questioned him her accent thicker than normal.

"Nothing..." Bumper trailed off casually as he approached her. He was slowly with his movements like an animal stocking its prey. "Just out of breath like you... I noticed that you kept my phone number..." A cocky smile covers Bumpers face as he eyes up fat Amy. He had slipped her his number at the Riff-off during 'the songs about sex' portion of the evening. He was slightly shocked to find that she held onto it. "I think I can think of a good alternative to the cardio..." He brought his lips down on hers. Amy pushed him away from her roughly after he finally got a taste of her frost pink lip-gloss.

"You threw a burrito at me..." Amy trailed off her voice laced with disgust towards the Treblemaker lead singer. Bumper tried to lean in for another kiss but was yet again rejected. 'Treble-boning' Fat Amy was not a war he was doing to win. "...Touch me again and I'll pitch slap you." Amy growled before storming off to find the rest of the girls and get out of there.

Bumper looked down at his feet defeated, he knew throwing that burrito was a bad idea but he couldn't resist. Not only did he lose his chances of ever 'treble-boning' Fat Amy, but he had done so on an empty stomach.


End file.
